Megazord
This page refers to the original Megazord combination. For a list of succeeding Megazord formations go to Megazords (Category) "Initiate Megazord sequence! Megazord Battle Mode!" The Megazord (now typically referred to as Dino Megazord) is the combination of the five Dinozords: Tyrannosaurus, Pterodactyl, Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber-Toothed Tiger. This is the first Megazord to be featured in Power Rangers, but within the chronology of the series may have been preceded by other Zord combinations in the distant past. Technical Information This combination would be the first to demonstrate a rare ability among Megazords: that of transformation within its combined state. The first stage of combination of the Dinozords was a tank-like vehicle, traveling on treads and wheels from the Triceratops and Saber-Tooth Tiger, and armed with a pair of main cannons derived from Mastodon. Tyrannosaurus formed the central body around which all the other components connected. In addition to the large cannons, the tank could also fire directed energy beams from the eyes of all the Dinozords. Despite being impressively shielded and well-armed, the utility of this formation was limited, especially in combat with agile, moving targets. As such, the tank formation of the Dinozords was usually only a brief transitional step in the sequence of forming Megazord. This form is rarely used for prolonged battle. After forming the tank mode, the Rangers could initiate transformation into the Megazord's battle mode. This usually began with a computerized voice stating "Megazord sequence has been initiated," concluding with "Megazord activated!" after reconnection of Pterodactyl and head crests sliding into position. In this mode, Megazord features fewer ranged energy weapons, but makes up for this in greatly expanded close combat potential. Though able to easily match blows with most monsters set against it, it was not uncommon to need more power and weapons to bring an end to a battle. When this became necessary, any Power Ranger, but usually the Red Ranger, would summon the Power Sword. Descending from the sky, the sword would embed itself into the ground nearby, or on some occasions be caught directly by Megazord. The Power Sword not only made it stronger, but could be used as a substitute power supply when the main sources were unavailable. Megazord's Power Sword allowed him to perform his typical finisher move, an upward and horizontal slash with the sword energized, throwing an energy wave into the target. This energy usually resulted in the explosive destruction of whatever monster it struck. The head of the Mastodon zord could also be utilised as a shield. Transformation In Dino Megazord Tank Mode the Tyrannosaurus becomes the central area, Triceratops & Saber Toothed Tiger becomes the treads, Mastodon becomes the cannons & Pterodactyl becomes the top area while in Battle Mode the Mastodon becomes the arms & shield, Triceratops & Saber Toothed Tiger becomes the legs, Tyrannosaurus becomes the torso & head & finally the Pterodactyl becomes the chest. Naming Most fans of the series often dub it as the "Dino Megazord" as a way to differentiate it from later named Megazords. Alternatively, in the 2009 Super Legends Retrofire toy line, this megazord was referred to both on the box and in the instructions as the "Mighty Morphin' Megazord" for the same reason. (Whether this is the official name for the classic Saban-era Megazord design is unclear.) Toys The Megazord Toy was released in the Fall of 1993. It was a small size with detachable zord legs and sword and mastodon shield. Other versions of the toy came out as well such as the remote control one and the gold and black version. Several versions of the Megazord have been released. The original is the Zyuranger release. This was rereleased in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers line with new decals. The MMPR version also saw a special black repaint release. In 2010, a new Megazord mold to go with the toyline for the remastered series will feature an all-new mold, with some conversion modifications, as well as the ability to combine with toy-exclusive bikes. There are some differences especially since the size it is smaller than the 1993 version. Another differences kids notices the wheels on the Ticeratops and the Saber Tooth Tiger it has none the 1993 version did. Pictures Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Megazord (a)